


GOING DOWN – FLYING HIGH

by OnlyOneWoman



Series: Neighbours & Flatmates [8]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathtub Sex, Confusion, Cunnilingus, Ex Sex, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Lowbones, M/M, Multi, Neighbors, Public Blow Jobs, Stupidity, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneWoman/pseuds/OnlyOneWoman
Summary: This is the eight part of a new piece with A LOT of Black Sails characters in modern time. I have some chapters done already, but I'm really not sure how it will end up. Some characters will be closer to the real Black Sails personalities, while I've taken some liberties with others. We will get to know florists, religious nuts, university teachers and a psychologist living in the same house in Southampton. Some characters will be blood relatives, some will be lovers, a lot of them are neighbours and even though Billy Bones is the main character, there will be a lot of side stories to his.I'm not yet clear with all the relationships - some of them have confused feelings - so we'll just see where it goes. We're getting more into Rackham's, Bonny's and Max's lives, and Billy's meeting his ex.





	1. Soaking Wet (Friday Afternoon)

Anne could never quite figure out how Max did it, and her girlfriend most certainly knew that Anne didn’t know. It was irritating sometimes, knowing how easy she was for that woman. Not that she was any less easy for Jack, oh no. Anne didn’t believe for a second that she could really outsmart either Max och Jack, but she had her own weapons and by God, they worked very well on her lovers in their strange little arrangement. But Max was… well, the queen of seduction, so when Anne came back from work, tired from hours of cooking for ungrateful dinner guests at the restaurant, she was an easy prey.  
  
”Hello, love. Tired?”  
”Um… yeah, kinda.”  
”Thought so.”  
  
Freshly painted toe nails under a long, thing bathrobe… oh, that little animal. Max knew far too well how desireble she was and by the sleepy gaze she gave her, Anne knew that her girlfriend didn’t have a quick fuck in mind. She swallowed.  
  
”You don’t want to wait for Jack?”  
”He’s not off until six, so I figured we could warm up a little, ma chèrie. If you’re into it, of course.”  
”It’s just, I fucking reek from that kitchen…”  
”A good thing your Max already have a bath ready for you, then.”  
  
Anne bit her lip, but when she saw Max’s all but innocent smile, she laughed and put her hands up.  
  
”Alright, but I warn you: I’m fucking tired and…”  
”Honey, I never said _you’d_ do any work.”  
”Oh… Well, in that case…”  
  
Letting her girlfriend undress her, was enough to make Anne wanting. Max’s skilled hands soon had her skin forming goose bumps and when Anne had sunk down in the hot water, Max began to wash her gently all over her body except between her legs and when Anne squirmed a little, the curlyheaded woman shushed her with a kiss.  
  
”Now, don’t be impatient, ma cherie. Let your Max make you relax… On all four, love…”  
  
The soped sponge was used all over Anne’s back, buttocks and thighs, making her wet and swollen. Oh yes, Max was very good at this. She turned to the long, red hair, schampooing it while leaving Anne all wanting and impatient.  
  
”Fuck, Max… get down, already!”  
  
Max answered with a small, teasing slap on her ass.  
  
”Patience, my minx. You know you should always trust your Max to know what she’s doing, right?”  
”Fuck… yeah, I know.”  
”Good girl.”  
  
She finished washing Anne’s hair and then reached for the small vial with cleansing oil, slicked her hand and let it slide between her girlfriends legs. Anne was already wet from her own juices, but the oil was for washing and Max secretly loved to wash her girlfriend like this, to combine lust and grooming. When Anne pushed forward, Mag tugged the soft curls between her legs, making the woman moan a little.  
  
”Don’t move, ma petite. Max is in charge right now, love… Just relax.”  
  
The way Anne moaned and hold tight on the bathtub sides to stay still, made Max dripping as she thrusted her finger inside her woman, rubbing and nipping the clit until she was almost at the edge. Then Max stopped and Anne cursed.  
  
”The fuck are you stopping for, huh?”  
”Hush, love. Gonna be a good girl?”  
  
Using her most seductive voice, knowing how easy Anne was for it, made the trick. Anne looked at her, touching her own nipple with a defiant gaze. Max spanked her playfully on each buttock before leaning down between her legs again with her left hand, thrusting three fingers hard and fast in the silky heat, while rubbing Anne’s rim with her right.  
  
”Yeah, that’s it, Max… Fuck!”  
  
When the orgasm hit her and she’d catched her breath, Anne grabbed her seductive girlfriend’s wrist.  
  
”One leg on each side, panties on. Now.”  
  
Max smiled and when she was ready, Anne went down, chin on the tub side while using her teeth to tug at the panties until it was just enough space to stick her tongue roughly inside Max’s hot cave and the half French woman moaned.  
  
”That’s my good girl… Make me come, ma cherie…”  
”Want me to make you ready for Jack, huh?”  
”Oh, that’s for later, honey. Right now, I only want you…”  
  
***  
  
”How long have you been living together?”  
”Some years, I’m not sure. Why?”  
”Don’t you get tired of it?”  
  
Ben smiled.  
  
”You mean: don’t I get tired of Billy? Oh, I’m tired of him, alright. And he’s tired of me, I’m sure, but mostly it’s not that bad. Besides, we could hardly afford a place like this if didn’t share.”  
”What if he meets someone and want to move?”  
  
Oh, so they were going down on that road now? Fine. Ben reached for the remoter and turned the tv off.  
  
”Alright, babe, what’s the problem? Don’t tell me you’re jealous.”  
”Why do you always have to get to the extremes right away?”  
”Because I want to get to the point. I hate it when people drag out things that really shouldn’t be a problem. You don’t like Billy, or you don’t like the fact that I’m living with another gay dude, even if we’re not the slightest interested in one another?”  
”It’s…”  
”Yeah?”  
”It’s just weird, that’s all. I mean, you seem so… close.”  
”Billy and I have been friends for years, sweetie, and none of us are afraid of a little body contact. That doesn’t mean we’re fucking, or want to fuck. Believe me, the idea of me and Billy fucking is just… unnatural. It would feel like fucking a brother, almost. Gross!”  
  
Jacob laughed a little at Ben’s disgusted face expression.   
  
”Alright, I get it. When’s he coming home, by the way?”  
”I have no idea, actually. If I didn’t know better, I’d say he has a date, ’cause he looked nervous this morning, as he always does when he’s into someone.”  
”You have any ideas who it could be?”  
”That’s the annoying thing. He’s been out with John and I thought they had something going on.”  
”Billy blushed like hell when we had tacos, so…”  
”Yeah, and I could swear that John flirted with him, but John is sick, Billy told me. The flu or someting, so whoever Billy’s seeing, it’s not John. And definately not me.”  
”Will you stop it? I’m not jealous.”  
”Good. And since my irritating flatmate isn’t coming home for a long time, and is polite enough to call first, when he knows you’re here, maybe we could do something more interesting than talking about him?”  
”Like what?”  
  
Jacob’s faked innocence was damn cute and he quickly straddled Ben, placing teasing kisses on his cheeks. Ben reached out the tip of his tongue and smiled.  
  
”I’m sure we could find something out…”  



	2. Slut (Friday Night)

One thing that irritated Billy very much – and there was a lot of things with Ned that went on his nerves – was the fact that his Glasgow Smile or muddy blind eye didn’t make him the least less attractive. Once they’d gotten inside Mettricks and got their beers while waiting for the food, Billy very easily admitted to himself that Ned still was far too hot for Billy’s own good.  
  
”What? I’m still not relaxed enough, huh?”  
”I didn’t say that.”  
”Didn’t have to. Yer staring.”  
”I’m tired. You know I stare when I’m tired.”  
”That’s right. Had almost forgotten that.”  
”Bullshit. You never forget a thing.”  
  
He knew he wasn’t very friendly, but Ned didn’t seem to care. He stroke away his hair behind his ears and drank from his beer.  
  
”So, Billy… Why did ya just not broke up with me in the usual way, huh?”  
  
Billy snorted.  
  
”You have to ask?”  
”Yeah, I actually have.”  
  
He knew Ned well enough to know when he was honest, and to Billy’s horror, he was.  
  
”Fuck, Ned… I was nineteen, you broke my cheek bone and I was shitscared of you. Not to mention sad as fuck.”  
”Never did anything to ya when I wasn’t high. I was only high once with ya – and no it’s not an excuse, but before that… Billy, I didn’t beat ya, didn’t cheat on ya. Have to understand I kinda wondered what the fuck happened, right?”  
”Then why didn’t you call me?”  
  
Ned laughed.  
  
”And get yelled on by yer dad? Yeah, that was always kinda fun… I especially liked when he said ye’d get a nice girl if I just left ye alone. Oh, and threat to shoot me. Actually think he might have done it…”  
”Believe me, I had nightmares about that for months. I mean, you were a real dick, but I didn’t want you dead. Which I actually thought you’d be every fucking time you took off to Dublin.”  
”I know I shouldn’t have done that.”  
”But you didn’t think…”  
”No, and as I said, I’m not tryin’ to excuse myself. It is what it is, can’t be changed and I’m sorry, but I don’t expect you to forgive or forget.”  
”Then why are we here?”  
”Said I didn’t expect it. Doesn’t mean I can’t be stupid enough to hope. And in any case I wanted to see ya when I finally had the chance. I may be an asshole, but I don’t fucking stalk people.”  
”I know you don’t. You were a bastard in many ways, Ned, but you’re no stalker, I’ll give you that.”  
  
Billy fixed the blue eye.  
  
”You really sent me letters?”  
”Old-fashioned, handwritten letters with stamps.”  
”Always a romantic…”  
  
Ned smirked.  
  
”Yeah, tell that to Hal.”  
”He should’ve told me. That is: if you really sent them.”  
  
The one-eyed man shrugged.  
  
”Why not call’im and ask right now?”  
  
That was a challenge Billy-ten-years-ago wouldn’t have taken, but now he took his phone and pressed on Hal. Ned just dug into the food that had only arrived.  
  
”Hi dad, it’s me. Yeah. Fine. No, I just wanna ask you something. Uh-huh. No… Listen, did Ned sent me any letters? Because I’m asking. No, he’s not. Did he, or did he not send me letters, dad?”  
  
Ned kept eating and Billy got something hard in his eyes.  
  
”Thank you so much for telling me, _Hal_. No, I understand. Listen, I’ve gotta go. No, I don’t. Bye.”  
”From dad to Hal, ey?”  
”Shut up.”  
  
Billy wasn’t sure of what hurt the most. That Ned had been such a shitty boyfriend, or that Hal had lied about the calls. And burnt the letters from Ned. How did his life suddenly became this fucked up again? Ned nodded at his plate.  
  
”Start eating, or it’ll get cold.”  
”I need another beer…”  
  
***  
  
_She may be a looney, but she’s my looney._ That’s what Jack used to say to his mother, whenever the question about how a psychologist could get himself hooked up with a former drug addict with temper issues from hell. And if his old mom would ask why he was fine with her sharing Max’s bed, he’d say: _Because she needs it and it makes her happy. Oh, and because I’m sharing it too…_  
  
Being greeted with two newly bathed, intelligent and hot women, who’d already had some fun on their own and met him in the doorway with happy smiles… What more could a worn out psychologist dealing with upper and middle class problems wish for?  
  
”Hello, Jack.”  
”Hello, darling.”  
  
He kissed his half naked redhead and then their lover, who already had a glass of wine prepared for him. Jack smirked.  
  
”You know that at least eighty-eightyfive percent of my collueges would accuse me of being an absolute pig and chauvinist if they saw this.”  
  
Anne nibbled his ear.  
  
”Thats’s because they’re jelous. Would you like to know what Max prepared for you?”  
”Apart from the wine and a happy partner? I think you have to show me…”  
  
He loved this. Anne pressing him down on his knees before he was even out of his shoes, giving him access to her newly bathed pussy, still wet from Max’s treatment earlier. There was literally no better way to forget all about the job and realise it was weekend.  
  
***  
  
_I’m such a slut._ The thought ran through his mind as he leaned back against the wall with Ned’s face between his legs. He wasn’t drunk, neither was Ned. They weren’t in love, hadn’t made any promises and they knew exactly what they did. No excuses, Billy thought as he dug his fingers into his ex’s hair and tried to keep from thrusting.  
  
_I’m such a slut._ He’d slept with Charles not one week ago.He cuddled with Ben whenever he had the chance. He was hot for John Silver, yes he was. That guy was, Billy admitted to himself as Ned started to bob his head faster, one of the prettiest and sexiest guys he’d ever met and that thought obviously didn’t make him less sensitive to his ex’s skilled mouth, especially not since Ned easily was one of the best lays he’d had and the only one who actually wanted Billy to come in his mouth.  
  
_I’m such a slut._ The spot wasn’t exactly private. Well-hidden, but there was always a chance that someone taking their dog out, or drunk teenies passing by and the longer Ned’s eager mouth worked on his cock, the less Billy could bother to care. Ned’s long, lean fingers that used to make a nineteen years old Billy flutter, clearly hadn’t lost their skills and Billy tugged the hair on the bobbing head a little harder, fucking the wet, moaning mouth.  
  
_I’m such a slut_. He came in Ned’s mouth with a muffled noise and the halfblind, former gang member swallowed and then leaned back on the grass to catch his breath. He looked absolutely obscene, hair in disorder, lips red and sullen and the one seeing eye gleaming with lust. Billy fell to his knees, unzipped Ned’s jeans and went down on the leaking cock.  
  
_I’m such a slut_. Fact was, Billy loved this. He always had. There was something mesmerising laying with his mouth between a squirming, panting man’s legs, knowing he was fucking good at this. His ex boyfriend was in no way an exception and Ned let out a half choked curse, squirting down Billy’s throat.  
  
***  
  
”You fucked him, didn’t you?”  
  
Ben’s voice wasn’t really accusing, but that didn’t stop the guilt from flooding over Billy like he was diving in the swimming bath. His flatmate stood with arms crossed in the kitchen door, dressed in nothing but his boxers and a looked at him. Billy was sitting by the table, drinking juice with his jacket still on.  
  
”Why are you up? Where’s Jacob?”  
”Sleeping, I guess. At his own place. And so was I, but you weren’t exactly quite when you came back.”  
”Sorry for waking you up.”  
”What happened?”  
”You just told me, didn’t you?”  
  
He didn’t mean to sound angry. If he was angry, it was only with himself for being so fucking easy for Ned, even now. And as long as it lasted, it made him fly high. And then the letters…  
  
”Tell me you’re not into something serious with him again.”  
”I’m not. How did you know who I was meeting?”  
”I didn’t until now. You just told me.”  
”Great. Now that you know that, feel free to tell me how fucking stupid I am.”  
”You know I wont.”  
  
Ben sighed.  
  
”Please, just tell me if he hurt you.”  
”He didn’t. We had dinner, we talked a lot and then we sucked each other against a wall. Romantic, huh?”  
”Whatever works for you, mate. I don’t care where you fuck as long as it’s not in my bed. But Ned… I just don’t get it, Billy. He hit you, he threated you and now, suddenly, you’re fucking again after what… more than ten years. What the hell’s going on? Could you tell me that, ’cause I’m seriously starting to get worried now.”  
”Why don’t you go back to Jacob, instead of lecturing me?”  
”Because Jacob isn’t here. We watched movies, fucked and drank tea before he had to get to one of is boring parties.”  
”Had to?”  
”I don’t know, Billy, and I don’t give a flying fuck. Point is, we had a nice evening and I’m sleeping alone so if you need company, you know can sleep in my bed again. But since you don’t want to talk and I’m fucking tired, I’ll get back to sleep now and my door is open. Alright?”  
”Alright…”  
  
***  
  
Not for the first time, Billy lay down next to him and put an arm around him. Ben stroke it a little and took his hand. Something clearly wasn’t right with his flatmate, but Ben couldn’t pinpoint exactly what. Because whatever it was, Ned Low wasn’t the cause of it this time, but merely a symptom. Billy wasn’t into casual sex, if you didn’t count Charles. But he was hardly a steady fuck buddy, and Billy wasn’t half as clever as he thought on that point. When it came to fucking, Ben could read him like an open book but fact was, Ben didn’t know what he was reading anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> The "Neighbours & Flatmate" series is divided in different parts instead of only chapters, to make it a little easier for me to sort all the different stories out. To be clear: every part is linked, they're posted in chronological timeline and they're not made to be read as separate stories.


End file.
